Mega Polymerization/Transcript
This is the script for Mega Polymerization. Connor Lacey: Hey, Jaden. Jaden Yuki: Hey, Connor. I'm just worried. Connor Lacey: About what? Jaden Yuki: About the new card called Mega Polymerization. Connor Lacey: Why? What does it do? Jaden Yuki: Well, it can fuse monsters from both sides of the field. Connor Lacey: And...? Jaden Yuki: And, I am worried that I might not be able to use it's power. Connor Lacey: How come? Jaden Yuki: Well, one time, I have been at so much of anger that I created the Super Polymerization card and turned me into the Supreme King. Connor Lacey: Whoa. That's some story, Jaden. Does my friend Ryan uses the Super Polymerization some time ago? Jaden Yuki: Yes, I guess. Connor Lacey: Whoa. That's new. Lazerbeak has listened to the boys' conversation and returned to the Overlords of Darkness Ultron: So, Jaden's afraid of creating the Mega Polymerization card and his anger might help him. Interesting. Perhaps I can use this card to my advantage and use it to destroy the Irelanders. Number 96: But, who will go and challenge Jaden to a duel, Ultron? Ultron: Well, I'm sending a duelist named "Zarc" to duel Jaden in order to use Mega Polymerization from him. back with Connor and his team Shimmer: I think we better continue our search for those Realm Stones. Shine: We don't want to end up being in a jam. Connor Lacey: You got that right, Shine. Pikachu: Pika, pika. Connor Lacey: What is it, Pikachu? What's wrong? ???: Hello, Stone Hunters. Connor Lacey: Uh-oh, it's Zarc! Zarc: That's right. Chris Kratt: What do you want, Zarc? Zarc: I heard that Jaden is afraid of creating the Mega Polymerization card. Victorion: You fiend. Zarc: I know, right. Jaden Yuki: Let's duel him together, Connor. Connor Lacey: Right, Jaden. Twilight Sparkle: Be safe, Connor. Connor and Zarc activate their Duel Disks Jaden Yuki: Time to get your game on. Zarc: I'll go first. a card Zarc: First, I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity. I'm taking control of this duel starting now! King Gate Zero and Supreme King Gate Infinity came to the Pendulum Scales Zarc: Now, I can summon monsters between Levels 1 to 12 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon, a couple of Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms! two Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms appeared on the field Zarc: Then, I placed one card face-down to end the turn. Connor Lacey: I'll go next. I play the Spell card, Double Summon to summon Axe Raider and Elemental Hero Sparkman. two monsters appeared on the field Connor Lacey: Next, I activate the Spell card, the Enigma of Combination! card appears on the field Connor Lacey: With this card, I can merge my two monsters on the field into one monster. So I fused Axe Raider and Elemental Hero Sparkman to become.... two monsters fused together Connor Lacey: The Elemental Hero Electric Axeman! Hero Electric Axeman appeared Connor Lacey: Since this is a triangle duel, I can't attack until Jaden has his turn. Jaden Yuki: Alright. I'll draw a card. draws a card Jaden Yuki: I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode. And I'll place two cards face-down and call it a turn. Zarc: My turn. I draw! draws a card Zarc: First I overlay two Level 4 Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion! King Dragon Dark Rebellion roars as it appears Zarc: Now Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion, attack Elemental Hero Electric Axeman! But first, I must use one to reduce your monster's attack points to 0 while my monster gains those attack points. King Dragon Dark Rebellion changes it's attack points as it attacks and destroys Connor's monster and his Life Points changed Zarc: Now, I end my turn. Jaden Yuki: Connor! (Gets a little angry) Connor Lacey: I'm alright. Jaden Yuki: I'm sorry, Connor. I tried to contain my anger. Connor Lacey: I know. Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer